


Until Death

by mirqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, Spiritual, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirqueen/pseuds/mirqueen
Summary: Oliver has made a choice about his future. It is one Felicity doesn't understand at first. Until Oliver reveals a truth he was too afraid to admit until now. (S2 AU)





	

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit off of _Arrow_. It belongs to The CW, DC Comics, etc.

A/N: Inspired by the S2 finale preview when Felicity says "I thought you said you had a choice?" Of course that instantly made me think of State V Queen, and this is what happened. Just a drabble. It's purposely ambiguous on a lot of things, especially the ending, because I was only looking for the emotion of a very specific moment in time.

> **Until Death**

"I thought you said you had a choice?" she asked sadly and softly, speech barely penetrating Oliver's ears as he drank her in.

Full lips still covered with her trademark pink lipstick, black and brown rimmed glasses only enhancing those expressive blue eyes, and her beautiful blonde hair falling in a messy nest of waves around her head. She was frowning with sadness now, brows drawn in deep mourning, cuts and gashes and blood all over her face from the long battle, but even through all of that she stole his heart. Because he could see her courage in the damages, he could see her heart in the sadness, and he could see her soul in the mourning. She was worth every sacrifice he had ever made. Every death and heartache and torture he ever endured on Lian Yu or Starling City or Moscow or anywhere else in the world… If it brought him the wonderful human being who was Felicity Smoak, then he would endure it all over again.

"I once told you," he began with tears in his crystalline eyes and in his trembling voice, calloused hands caressing her soft, battered face lovingly, "there was no choice to make… And I meant it with every part of who I am. I can't choose anything but you. There is no other choice for me anymore. I love you too much to even consider an alternative."

"But the city, Oliver!" Felicity exclaimed low, tortured. " _Thousands_ of people will die if you choose me now. You can't do it. You're a hero. Heroes can't be selfish. And I know you're a hero! I _believe_ in you."

"I know," he whispered, still that tender love filling the corners of his strangled voice with warmth and depth. "That's why I'm here with you now… I did the unselfish thing; I saved the city. I know you would want me to save the city. And I could never disappoint you by doing anything different. But because of that, saving you or saving the city was never the real choice. The only choice I had to make was whether I live with your death… or die with you."

"Oliver!" Felicity cried finally, choking on her tears as he pulled her into his firm embrace like she was the most priceless treasure he could ever hold. "No, no, no. Please, no! You have to live. You have to! You're the hero of Starling City. They _need_ you!"

" _I need_ **_you_**!" he choked in equal grief, burying his face and continuous tears in her blond tresses. "I can't do this without you, Felicity. I'm sorry. I _can't_ do this without you! You're my light. Every time I need to push on, whenever my hope is low, all I need to do is look at you and I know there's still good in my life. If you're gone, all that's good in life, all that's beautiful, will be dead to me. I'll know you can't see it anymore, can't share it with me. And that's the worst fate I could ever envision."

"I love you, Oliver Queen," she sobbed into his strong shoulder. "Until death do we part, I love you."

"I love you, Felicity Smoak," he returned fiercely, pulling back and leaning into her damp, salted lips for a kiss gentle enough to express the depth of his love for her, yet full enough to speak his heartbreak that this was only kiss they would ever share.

"You'll always be my girl."

* * *

 


End file.
